prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chamaco Valaguez
|birth_place=Cuernavaca, Morelos, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Elfego Silva Rafael Salamanca |debut= |retired= }} Javier Prado Valaguez is a retired Mexican Luchador, or professional wrestler, best known under the ring name Chamaco Valaguez (Spanish for "Kid Valaguez"). valaquez also wrestle as the enmascarado (masked) character Platino, the original version until 1991 when someone else took over the character. Valaquez' two sons are also professional wrestlers working under the names Apolo Valaquez and Nosferatu. Professional wrestling career Valaguez made his professional wrestling debut on February 8, 1976, wrestling as Chamaco Valaguez. By 1980 Valaguez became a regular for Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre (EMLL), Mexico's largest and oldest professional wrestling promotion. On June 12, 1980 Valaguez won his first championship, defeating Rodolfo Ruiz to win the Mexican National Lightweight Championship. Valaguez held the Lightweight title for close to 600 days, making numerous title defenses along the way. The title run really helped establish Valaquez as a promising wrestler, during his title run Valaguez used an elevated cradle neckbreaker move so frequently that it was named after him, being known as La Valagueza from then on. Valaguez vacated the Lightweight title when he moved up to the Welterweight division, which in Mexico is between 150 lbs (70 kg) and 170 lbs (78 kg) On August 4, 1983 Valaquez defeated Mocho Cota to win the Mexican National Welterweight Championship, a title he would hold for 357 days in total. Valaguez defended the title on numerous occasions over the following year, until vacating it on July 26, 1984 when he won the NWA World Welterweight Championship from Mocho Cota. Valaguez' run with the NWA Welterweight title was as successful as his run with the Mexican National Welterweight title, holding it and defending it for 359 days in total. On July 20, 1985 Valaguez moved from the Welterweight division to the middleweight division (180 lbs (82 kg) and 190 lbs (87 kg) when he won the NWA World Middleweight Championship from La Fiera. After winning the Middleweight title he vacated the Welterweight championship, making it the second title in a row he vacated because he won a higher ranking title. After 302 days with the title Valaguez was defeated by Gran Cochisse and lost the championship. In 1991 Valaguez adopted an enmascarado (masked) ring character called Platino, part of a trio called Los Metalicos, along with Oro and Bronce. Valaquez only played the part of Platino for under year before being replaced by a new Platino. Valaguez schedule reduced greatly through the 1990s, but he remained active until at least 2005. In recent years Valaguez' two sons have begun wrestling, one of his sons initially wrestled as "Chamaco Valaguez, Jr." but in 2007 he changed his ring character to the enmascarado Nosferatu and is now a part of Los Infernales. Valaguez' other son wrestles as Apolo Valaguez. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''La Valagueza'' (Elevated cradle neckbreaker) Championships and accomplishments *'Empressa Mexican de Lucha Libre' :*Mexican National Lightweight Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'Regional championships' :*Morelos Welterweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:1957 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1976 debuts Category:1994 retirements Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers